Usuario:Skul Guy
No pos, regrese, tiradme las piedras que quieran! (?)*le tiran piedras* ---- ---- Ola k ase, soy Skul Guy , y ahora mira mi sensuah perfil, anónimo porfa, pero tome mi Ask Vale ahora me pongo serio: Soy un Usuario de esta Wikia que le gusta FNaFB, me registre en Julio, 1 mes después de que haya cumplido la edad de 13 años, y por tanto, poder estar en la Wiki sin papeleo :v Pos, como quiero quiero agregar en este perfil mas relleno que lo que es Naruto, pongo un montón de cosas innecesarias :V Actualmente vivo en Uruguay, si, ese país pequeño que esta entre Brasil y Argentina. Vale, si quieres ver relleno o te gusta Naruto, aquí tienes relleno Everywere :v Pos, si quiere tener una cosa así en su perfil o hacer cosas (yara) (?), ve a mi sensuah Muro Tambien estoy en otras Wikis, como por ejemplo, la Creppypasta Wiki, en la cual, le gusto a todo el mundo (???) Y no, nunca dejare de ser Pokefilico :v Pos ahora empieza el relleno, piedras no! d8 |-| Who i Am?= Pues soy un simple usuario, hago juegos RPG (Indies, nadie me ayuda (alone) ) y juego FNaFB 3, si quiere peliar, pos Gocu esta encantado de hacerlo thumb|che bo kri peliar? |-| Mai Friendows= Los que están en mi lista de amigos, están bendecidos por Cranky, Got Gud. (enserio) (PD: si el apodo que te puse te ofende, simplemente escribes en mi muro que te ofende, y buscare otro menos ofensivo) * El payaso Plin Plin * El que le gusta el relleno Naruto * La Princesa Peach * KinePalatome * Mi nombre es dante 666 * Dat confiesa, después de estos comerciales! * El Ryu que no sabe hacer un Hadouken :v * nananana nananana, Batman! * Luis Sera *El Youtuber Morado *The Lost *Dragon Ball Kai *Cobra digo, Soul *Enragement Child Kid *Señora Marioneta *Ella solo quiere matarme >:v |-|Enemigos Mortales= (Si estas en esta lista, puede ser por 2 razones: 1: Eres Nazi (y si eres Nazi y estas en mi lista de amigos, pos es porque te tuve rencor :v) 2: Me amenazas o simplemente me caes mal 3: Eres mi ex (Cof Cof Mangle 76 Cof Cof) Si estas en mi lista de enemigos, no es que te odie, es que simplemente no me agradas tanto como para considerarte mi amigo) Los que están en esta lista, serán veolados por John Cena, golpeados con un Nokia y estarán obligados a escuchar toda la discografía de Justin Bieber. * George Negro * El Pato de Hitler * El que esta en primer lugar en mi lista negra (? Descansa en Meldas * Mi ex Descansa en Meldas * Platanito el sacacorchitos (? * The B*tch Marsh :v * Por su culpa perdimos a Facha D: * Me bloqueo por un problema del chat :,v * Deben de saber porque :,v |-| Plantillas de Wikia= |-|Como conocí FNaF= Mirando ITownGamePlay (en la época que yo llamo: La época Creppy) Encontré un vídeo de FNaF, en ese momento empezó a subir mas y mas, así que decidí ver un vídeo, luego vi mas y mas, hasta que me hice Fan (kappa) |-| About me= *Soy medio retrasado y me olvido de todo con facilidad. *Soy muy vago en la vida real, hasta me da pereza ir a dormir (?) *Soy medio pervertido a veces *La mayoría del tiempo me la paso haciendo Shitposting (traducción: Hago cosas que solo le daría gracia a un retrasado mental, se que es insulto, pero es la verdad) *Mi gusto por el Rap empezó cuando vencí a BB en FNaFB (se escucha Hit 'Em Up en vez de la marcha del toreador en los créditos), antes, escuchaba Heavy Metal y Rock. *Mi rapero preferido es 2pac *Antes de jugar un juego hecho en RPG Maker VX Ace,tengo la extraña adicción de abrirlo con el RPG Maker y mirar que tal, aunque me de spoilers. *Mi personaje preferido de FNaF es BB *Llámenme pecador, pero no me interesa mucho el anime o el manga. |-| Icons/Avatares que he usado= * BB * Cranky skeleton * Splash Woman * Phantom Biggie * Phantom 2pac * 2pac * Snoop Dogg * Vile * El Lord (Michael Jackson) * Goku (DBS y GT) * Springtrap * Caillou * Golden Freddy * Peridot * Lapis * Melloeta (si) * Cam 1 * Peluche de Freddy * Don Cangrejo * Undyne * Papyrus * Sans * Asriel Dreemurr * Chara (Usado en Halloween) * Undyne the Undying * Toriel (usando) |-|Metas= * Wikia ** Ser Mod (o un cargo mas grande) ** Llegar a estar en el Top 100 de usuarios de la wikia (completo y voy por el Top 20 :v ) ** Ser popular (completo :,v) * Realidad alterna (? ** Crear y lanzar un Juego Indie ** Tener una Wii U ** Completar el bendito Five Nights at F*ckboy's 3 (la cosa es que yo tengo la primera versión, y tiene un montón de Bugasos :v) ** Hacer un Remix de una canción de 2pac o Eazy-E ** Rapear (hecho) ** Convertirme en un dios del Rap (lo veo difícil, pero puede pasar :v ) |-| Juegos que he jugado= * The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb ( * Five Nights at Freddy's (1,2,3 y 4) (no me paso de la noche 1 en FNaF4 (yao)) * Five Nights at F*ckboy's (1,2 y 3) (Completos los primeros 2 y en el Act 3 de FNaFB3) * The Legend of Zelda (Majora's Mask, a Link to the Past y Ocarina of Time) * Undertale (completo (emoluigi) ) |-| Mis 'obras' de Photoshop= Wat the hell.png|Vamo' Kai! pedofic.png|yes popular.png|solo eso quería... Skul.png|lo hará... i gonna block you.png|No pls! emotes.png|Enserio, cuando lo hará? (yao2) yloseguirehaciendo.png|continuare haciéndolo (yao2) tengomiedo.png|*risa diabólica* the true.png|Clove me va a matar (yao2) i'm dead.png|Me decapitara y veolara (yao2) the return of my ex.png|Quien- Oh, oh NO, eres TU Guesswhofacha.png|Facha |-| Firma= thumb|left|75px thumb|75px Got Gud |-|Mi plantilla de Amistad= Le quiero dar gracias a Kid por modificar un poco mi Plantilla, grazie :v |-|Galeria de la p0rqueria= Mario-jackson.gif|El nuevo Dios del baile (? Conker.jpg|Una foto de Conker's Bad Fur Day :v BB 8 bit.png|Mi DNI (? Cranky.png|El Lord Cranky... Notese que te matara en cualquier momento, Okno SPAP TAAAAAP2.png|Inhale my dong enragement Child (Okno) Khe2.jpg|Khe e ezo? Diabolico.jpg|Usuario que vea esto Usted es Diabolico futurepuppet.png|Yo en el futuro cam01.png|Las camaras de FNaFB 3 tienen mucho swag... splashoriginal.png|La apuesta que hice, me obligo a llevar esto por un dia :v Phantom Biggie.png|Biggie, me lo pondre despues de que pase la apuesta :v Golden Freddy fnafb3.png|Yes i Agree, it's time to take a Break freddyplush.png|Inhala triste.jpg|Oh, pobrecito, deja que te toque una cancion en el violin mas pequeño del mundo The Lord.png|Vengo por mis regalos niños! vuestro lord a llegado! Git gud2.png|Git Gud Starbucksdrinkingwithcaillou.png|yo aquí tomando café con mi amigo Caillou Conker 1.png|Well, Were I Am, Conker, The King this face is scary.png|esa cara me da mala espina... (riko) (? phantompac.png|Estoy listo, para ascender, y convertirme en un dios del rap, es mi destino final, y solo una persona se interpone en mi camino. Lapis acercamiento.png|Me puse esto después de descargarme 'Stronger Than You' (si viste Steven Universe sabes de lo que hablo :v ) peridorito madafaka.png|Become Swag how to Peridorito! Tupac.png|El Dios del Rap Vive! d8 SPAP TAAAAAP.png|Engage the Golden Freddy Motherf***er VILE.png|Vengo a Destruirte padre! Golden Freddy 2.png|Es hora de violar unos p*nes Snop.png|Rollin down the Street! Smokin Indo! Sippin on Gin N Juice! splash woman.png|hola mi f*ckboy vile2.png|Lamentaras el día que me abandonaste...padre... Undyne.png|En guarde! Papyrus.png|The great Papyrus! SPAWN_OF_SATAN.png|... |-| Agradecimientos= * Swagy por prestarme Codigos * Kid Por editar mi Plantilla de Amistad |-|Finn del Perfil= left left Que te parecio mi perfil? GOOD! Le falta algo, pero esta bien. Mal. Me dio cáncer :v.